1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to game devices, and specifically to an apparatus for playing and storing a game of chance and entertainment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Apparatus for playing games of amusement employing dice-like playing pieces are well known in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,584,316 shows an educational game having a shaker box for casting dice-like playing pieces upon a playing surface. The shaker box in this patent has a cover and the faces of the playing pieces bear letters or are blank. In playing the game, players compete in spelling words in the least number of tosses of the pieces. Other patents featuring game devices include U.S. Pat. No. 3,747,935, which shows a receptacle for receiving dice when they are thrown during play of a game and U.S. Pat. No. 882,945, which teaches an amusement game wherein a special or "ruling" die is thrown initially at the start of each player's turn and directs the strategy of the player in that turn. In this latter patent, the ruling die has three sides labelled "High" and three sides labelled "Low". Depending on the roll of the ruling die, other dice are thrown by the player in an attempt to obtain a high or low score.
The present invention employs a plurality of dice-like playing pieces with at least one of the playing pieces acting as a ruling die and a two piece container for use in playing, scoring and storing the game. The present invention is manufactured from common materials and is a simple structure, providing a sturdy, inexpensive and entertaining game device.